Script/Battle Raiden/Deutsch
This page is a sub-page of Battle Raiden (Script). It contains the German Script by Semerone. If you want to view Dynamic Designs' English script, click here. The German translation of "Kishin Douji Zenki - Batoru Raiden" would actually be "Dämonengötterkind Zenki - Der Donnerkämpfer", but because I do prefer "Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden", it goes by the latter name instead. Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden is a translation project which translates the whole text from the English version into German. It was planned and executed by Semerone, a dedictated fan of the Kishin Douji Zenki series and founder of this wiki. Not only is it a translation, but it also fixes some errors present in the English version like, the mistranslated names of the Evil Sorcerers and some messed up text rooted from mistranslations from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime. Zenki is for example now called a "Demon God" instead of a "Guardian Spirit" and he says that the "God Zenki has risen" instead of the "Guardian Zenki has risen", which is closer to the original Japanese text. As this is a bilingual page, I will also feature English retranslations of the fixed lines. If the reader wishes to have a better overlook, there are also comparisions between the English and German text can be found in the original documents located in my Mediafire folder. Project Status As of August 2016, the final version 1.0 of the German translation has been released to the public by the author herself. The project was first announced on "romhacking.net". Later on there was a second announcment on DeviantArt. The text has yet to be turned into a patch for the actual ROM, but as the author has no knowledge of how to make these patches and as there seems to be no way to contact Dynamic Designs (they have no e-mail adress or anything like that on their page), the future of the finished project is now up in the air. The German Script Contents The German translation of the individual subitems can be found in the (). * 1. Introduction (Einleitung) * 2. Menus (Menüs) * 2.1 Main Menu (Hauptmenü) * 2.2 CONFIGURATION (EINSTELLUNGEN) * 3. Stage Intro (Level Intro) * 4. Miscellaneous (Verschiedenes) * 4.1. Hud (Übersicht) * 4.2. Game Over and too many lives (Game Over und zu viele Leben) * 4.3. Transformation Sequence (Verwandlungssequenz) * 4.4. Tutorial (Einführung) * 5. Stages (Levels) * 5.1 Stage 1-1 (Level 1-1) * 5.2 Stage 1-2 (Level 1-2) * 5.3 Stage 1-3 (Level 1-3) * 5.4 Stage 1-4 (Level 1-4) * 5.5 Stage 2-1 (Level 2-1) * 5.6 Stage 2-2 (Level 2-2) * 5.7 Stage 2-3 (Level 2-3) * 5.8 Stage 2-4 (Level 2-4) * 5.9 Stage 3-1 (Level 3-1) * 5.10 Stage 3-2 (Level 3-2) * 5.11 Stage 3-3 (Level 3-3) * 5.12 Stage 3-4 (Level 3-4) * 5.13 Stage 4-1 (Level 4-1) * 5.14 Stage 4-2 (Level 4-2) * 5.15 Stage 4-3 (Level 4-3) * 5.16 Stage 4-4 (Level 4-4) * 5.17 Stage 5-1 (Level 5-1) * 5.18 Stage 5-2 (Level 5-2) * 5.19 Stage 5-3 (Level 5-3) * 5.20 Stage 5-4 (Level 5-4) * 6. Ending (Abspann) Notes All credit for the German script belongs to Semerone. Please ask me before posting my work anywhere else. Thank you. I can also be found on DeviantArt where I go by the name '''ZTheGS' or on romhacking.net where I go by the name of Aeros2.'' 1. Einleitung Heh-heh-heh... Dies ist also Ozunu Ennos Drachen Emperor Grab und das Siegel des großen und mächtigen Drachenpuls. Wer sich die große Macht des Drachenpuls aneignet... ...wird der absolute Herrscher dieser Welt. I... Gh... Ghahhh...? Es scheint so als wäre dieses Siegel nicht so leicht zu brechen wie gedacht. Genauso wie ich es von Ozunu Ennos Siegel erwarten würde. Höchst interessant. Ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen und dieses Siegel ein für alle Mal brechen. A... Aaahhhhhh! Was war das!? Huch? Es ist noch zu früh um so einen Krach zu machen, Chiaki. Was zum Henker!? DU!!! Du bist schon wieder in mein Bett geklettert, Zenki! *!*!*!*! Wenn ich dich das nächste mal in meinem Bett vorfinde gibt es einen Satz heiße Ohren! Warte. Wir haben keine Zeit um hier herumzusitzen und zu streiten. Es war groß... Ja, ein sehr großer Berg. W-War es Mt. Fuji!? Wenn Mt. Fuji explodiert, werden der Wald und die Städte niederbrennen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies viele Menschenleben kosten würde. Mt. Fuji ist der Ort an dem der alte Stinker Ozunu ein Grab errichtete, oder? Ich hoffte immer, ich würde eine Chance bekommen es zu zerstören, aber es wird durch eine besonders starke Barriere geschützt! Das ist es! Jemand muss Meister Ozunus Siegel berührt haben. Meister Ozunu muss versucht haben mich im Traum zu warnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er will, dass wir uns dort hinbegeben und diesen Jemand aufhalten. Komm mit! Wir gehen jetzt zum Mt. Fuji, Zenki! Warum sollte ich mitkommen!? Ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin, du Weib! Mir ist egal ob euch Menschen etwas zustößt! Du kommst mit mir mit, egal ob es dir passt oder nicht!!! Notes The changes start out with a minor thing. In the German version I changed the naming order, so '''Enno Ozunu' (Japanese order) becomes Ozunu Enno (our order).'' 2. Menüs More content will be added soon. Category:Bilingual Content Category:Testing and Cheats Category:Stubs